The high popularity of tennis as a mass sport involves ever increasing demands both on the athletics and technique of a player and on the material. Consequently, in particular the rackets have to be constantly improved in order to increase the playing refinement of both spare-time athletes or amateurs and professional players. The characteristics of a racket that decisively influence the handling of a racket, the precise orientation of the ball, the transfer of the reaction speed of the player onto the ball via the racket, the high acceleration of the ball, and hence an overall pleasant way of playing include the weight of a racket, the center of gravity of a racket and the center of percussion (dynamic center of gravity), measured from the end of the handle, the frequency and the overall length of the racket. The combination of these parameters in connection with the right choice of material directly results in a high stability and precision of striking while simultaneously saving the joints, ligaments and muscles of the player. Conventional known tennis rackets have a weight of about 420 g, a racket length of about 66 cm, a center of gravity of about 33 cm and a dynamic center of gravity of about 42 cm, measured from the end of the racket. The material of the racket was wood with a first mode of vibrational frequency under free-free suspension of the racket of about 90 Hz having been obtainable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,019 (Nikonow) a tennis racket is proposed, which is lighter, stiffer and head heavier than conventonal rackets. Such a racket weights approximately 340 g, its center of gravity being located about 41 cm, its dynamic center of gravity being located about 50 cm, from the end of the handle. The racket is characterized by a higher stiffness than conventional rackets.
From U.S. Pat. No. 31,419 (Frolow) a tennis racket can be taken, which also is lighter, stiffer and head heavier than conventional tennis rackets. The racket has a weight smaller than 280 g, a distance from the center of gravity to the end of the handle of more than 38 cm, a dynamic center of gravity at a distance of more than 50 cm from the end of the handle and a free-free vibrational frequency in the first mode of more than 155 Hz.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,295 (Severa) likewise has a slighter weight, higher stiffness and head heaviness than conventional tennis rackets. Its weight is less than 270 g, the center of gravity is at a distance of more than 39 cm, and the dynamic center of gravity is at a distance of more than 50 cm, from the end of the handle. In the first mode, the racket attains a free-free vibrational frequency of 190 Hz.